psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Mika Shimotsuki
Mika Shimotsuki is a former student of Oso Academy and an Inspector of the MWPSB, Division 1. Appearance Shimotsuki has brown hair and brown eyes. While a student of the Oso Academy, she wears her hair up in a high ponytail with unruly bangs. As an Inspector for the MWPSB, her office attire is a black suit and a light blue blouse, her hair tied back with an orange hair tie into a large bun. Her casual wear includes a brown hoodie. Personality As an Inspector, Shimotsuki is rigid but possesses good instincts regarding potential danger; however, she is often blunt and hurtful in her words. Due to the fact that both of her friends are killed by Rikako Oryo, she bears animosity towards all latent criminals and deals with the Enforcers of her division in an abrasive and condescending manner. This, combined with her overconfidence in her own abilities, instincts and position as an Inspector alienates most of Division 1. She is resentful of other people's opinions, adamantly dismissing or rejecting well-intentioned advice from those she perceives as doubting her or considers beneath her, and hates admitting when she has failed or made a mistake. While eager to perform well as an Inspector, she lacks initiative, preferring to follow orders handed down from the top, displaying an unwillingness to handle the responsibility of deviating from them, unlike Tsunemori who evidences both initiative and independent thought from the outset. Being of an opposite type from Tsunemori, she resents her colleague for her independent spirit, disregard of regulations and irregular investigation techniques. Her dislike of Tsunemori is exacerbated by jealousy at the apparent favoritism shown to her by Kasei, unaware of the true nature of their association. It is insinuated that Shimotsuki is homosexual, as Kunizuka picks up on just how deeply she cared about Kawarazaki, at which point Shimotsuki laments that there was something she had always wanted to tell Kawarazaki, but never did. Relationships Kagami Kawarazaki and Yoshika Okubo Both are Shimotsuki's childhood friends, though Shimotsuki appears closer to Kawarazaki than Okubo. Their deaths distress her greatly, especially Kawarazaki's because Shimotsuki was in love with her. When Shimotsuki learns of Kawarazaki's death, she cries saying that she had something she wanted to tell her, presumably that she loved her. She also appears to blame herself and harbors some guilt in regards to the gruesome fate that Kawarazaki suffered, as it was she who urged her to go to Rikako in the first place. Rikako Oryo Oryo and Shimotsuki are schoolmates at Oso Academy. Shimotsuki is the only Oso student shown to be suspicious of Oryo during the killing spree, but is unable to do anything about it, opting instead to keep her nose clean of any potential trouble. Akane Tsunemori Their relationship is professional only. She cares about her colleague's safety but dislikes many other things about her. However, it is Shimotsuki who uncovers Togane's dark plans for her, although she uses the knowledge in an attempt to discredit her. Yayoi Kunizuka Kunizuka is the only Enforcer Shimotsuki appears to like and respect. It may be speculated that this is because Kunizuka comforts her after learning that Shimotsuki's friends were killed by Oryo, as well as the fact that after becoming an Inspector, Kunizuka saves her life. Shimotsuki also appears attracted to Kunizuka. Nobuchika Ginoza Because he is a former Inspector and a latent criminal, Shimotsuki apparently dislikes and mistrusts him, and seems slightly disturbed that he used to have her position. She is annoyed when assigned to work with him by Tsunemori and further irked when Ginoza challenges her questioning Tsunemori's methods in the field. Ginoza, in kind, bears a mostly silent dislike of Shimotsuki. Trivia *When Shimotsuki first joins Division 1, Tsunemori debriefs her the same way herself was debriefed back then by Ginoza. *She is the youngest known person to be recruited as an Inspector. *Her ID as an Inspector is 00475-AEFG-34875-1. * She is designated as Shepherd 2, as an Inspector. Gallery mikatorikako.png Mika.png Mikaop.png New-girl.png mikaakane.jpg shimotsuki 1.jpg mikaguiding.png begging.jpg jigisup.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors